Brooke's Christmas Wish
by Leeese
Summary: Brooke loves Christmas and is sick of spending it alone after the food has been eaten and the presents have been opened. Will a trip to see Santa help her get her Christmas wish?


The last minute shopping was complete and the Christmas cheer had been flowing freely. Brooke Davis' annual Christmas Eve shopping trip was coming to a close. She was with two friends from work, who had needed to get some last minute gifts.

"Oh no! I forgot about Jamie." Brooke stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and began scanning the names of nearby stores in a panic. Rachel a redhead and the oldest of the trio raised an eyebrow.

"Jamie?"

"Brooke's been holding out on us." Millie said with a smile. Brooke laughed.

"He's my nephew who is five years old." Rachel groaned in disappointment at her answer.

The department stores were crowded and four blocks behind them. And they would be full of people buying things for kids. Rachel wasn't a children person. The last thing she wanted was to be wandering around looking at kid stuff. Rachel spotted a store that specialized in children's clothing.

"What're his sizes?"

"No clothes," Brooke told her shaking her head. "He wants toys."

"Down there!" Millie pointed with her hand.

Half way down the block on the right hand side, an old faded weather beaten sign read; TOYS. Brooke smiled and ran across the street, ignoring the screeching tires and blaring horns. She hadn't even bothered to look in her haste to get across the road. Rachel saw the ramshackle sign and frowned. She grabbed Millie before she followed after Brooke, saving her from being hit by a taxi.

"It's probably out of business. Let Brooke check it out. We'll wait and cross with the light. I would actually like to live to see Christmas day."

The building was old; the brick was badly in need of repair and a coat of paint could only improve the rest. Brooke glanced at the small display window, noticing reindeer pulling Santa's sleigh. It made her smile as the lights twinkled around it.

A bell jingled as she opened the door and scanned the room. It had that just cleaned shine and smelled like Christmas. She sniffed the air again. The aroma of fresh baked sugar cookies and warm apple cider with a cinnamon stick came to mind. She was sure she could smell a real Christmas tree too.

Brooke spotted some dolls on the shelf and hurried over, unable to resist looking at them. They looked so real, and no two were alike; they were all distinctly unique. She touched the closest one with dark curly hair, soft hazel eyes, and dimples. Its face and hands were delicately painted carved wood. She had one as a little girl only she wasn't allowed to play with it. It still remained untouched on a shelf at her parent's house.

"That's Katrina. Bet you liked to play with dolls when you were a little girl." Brooke nodded without looking at the speaker.

"She's beautiful. I played with my Raggedy Ann and Barbie." she said as she glanced up, and then did a double take.

The jolly white haired man had a bushy white beard and gold wire glasses. He had a pencil stuck out from behind his right ear and a notebook showed through the pocket of his white shirt. Red suspenders held up black pants tucked into a pair of calf-high black boots that looked recently polished.

"Do you need help selecting a doll?" he asked her cheerfully. Brooke couldn't get over the man's resemblance.

"No, I'm looking-" the bell jingled above the front door as Rachel and Millie entered cutting Brooke off.

"You look just like-" Rachel exclaimed as she saw the shop keeper. He nodded his head.

"Hear that all the time. I'm Stan. I'll be with you ladies in a moment."

"We're with her." Rachel said pointing to Brooke. Stan returned his attention to Brooke.

"You were saying."

"I'm looking for a present for my five-year-old nephew."

"The fire truck would be perfect. Follow me." Stan walked into the next aisle where he removed a bright red fire truck with yellow ladders from the shelf. "Your nephew will love it. Trust me, I know kids and toys. I'll get a box from the back to put it in."

"Hey girls!" Rachel and Brooke turned their attention to Millie.

She was hastily beckoning them over to where she was. Brooke watched for Stan's return while Rachel went to investigate her friend's sudden interest with the bright red velvet curtain.

"Check this out." Millie pulled back the curtain to reveal a sturdy wooden chair on a raised platform. She grinned. "Think Santa will let me sit on his lap and tell him what I want?"

"Only one way to find out." Rachel began pulling on the rope that opened the curtain. Giggling like school girls, Millie hurried across the platform to stand next to the chair with Rachel a couple of steps behind her. Stan brought out a box and slid the fire truck inside.

"That will be fifteen dollars please," He told Brooke with a smile. Brooke gave him a surprised look as she pulled the money from her wallet. She had expected it to be so much more than that. Stan leaned over and lowered his voice as he took the money. "Don't tell anyone, but the elves work for next to nothing."

"Your secret's safe with me." Brooke told him laughing.

"Come here Santa," Millie called over as she patted the chair. "Let me tell you what I want for Christmas."

"Your friends seem to need me." Stan watched the giggling pair before returning his attention back to Brooke. Brooke shook her head in disbelief as he walked over and sat down. Millie immediately sat in his lap and whispered in his ear. Stan's smile faded.

"That's a big request. Have you been good all year?" Millie giggled and nodded her head vigorously. Stan let go a hearty 'ho-ho-ho' belly laugh that nearly unseated Millie. His glowing smile returned. "I think that's possible."

Millie giggled and kissed Stan on the cheek before jumping off his lap. She was quickly replaced by Rachel who gave him a chuckle.

"Before you ask. I'm always good." Stan arched an eyebrow when Rachel whispered her request.

"Did you two plan this?" Rachel frowned as she looked at Millie and then back to Stan and shook her head. He let out a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll work on it." Rachel hugged him and climbed out of his lap. Millie looked at Brooke.

"Come on Brooke. Tell Santa what you want." Rachel stood and let her hand rest on Stan's shoulder.

"Come on Brooke. It's your big chance to tell Santa what you've always wanted."

Brooke felt her face flush in embarrassment even as she saw him nod. She raised her hands in surrender and slowly walked past her two crazy whispering friends to sit on his lap. She didn't notice them pointing their cell phone cameras until they broke out in laughter. Brooke turned red and started to rise but Stan stopped her.

"They're just having a little fun. Tell me what you have always wanted," Brooke hesitated for a moment, and then whispered in his ear. Stan moved his head and looked into her eyes. "It's what you want? More than anything else?"

Brooke blushed and nodded. Stan stroked his beard for a moment.

"That's one of the biggest requests I've heard," he saw her shoulders slump as her head lowered. Stan placed a finger under her chin and gently raised her head until he could look deep into her eyes. "If that's what you really want. Keep believing and I'll see what I can do."

Brooke gave him a half-hearted smile and stood up. She stopped at the bottom step and looked back. His eyes twinkled as he winked and nodded his head. The giddy laughter followed by the jingle of the bell over the door brought Brooke out of her daze.

"Come on Brooke. Rachel's getting a cab."

She slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her packages as she hurried out the door in pursuit of her friends. Rachel flagged down a cab and they laughingly piled in, holding what packages they could on their laps with the rest between their feet. Rachel leaned back.

"Millie, what did you ask for?"

"An evening with Leo-"

"DiCaprio?" Rachel giggled as her friend nodded excitedly. "No wonder Santa said that. I asked for him too. Brooke what did you ask for?"

"What?" Brooke asked and turned toward her friend. She'd been watching the frantic last minute shoppers hurrying from store to store. Rachel looked questioningly at Millie who just shrugged her shoulders before looking back at Brooke.

"I said what did you ask Santa for?" Brooke gazed back outside and thought for a moment; too embarrassed to tell them what she really asked for.

"I asked for a coffee machine that won't quit working halfway through a pot. It probably won't come true because I told you." She grinned as laughter erupted from her two friends, glad that they had believed her lie.

* * *

Brooke finished changing for bed and wrapped her robe around her petite frame. She walked into her lounge and turned the radio on. She curled up on the sofa and sipped her hot chocolate. She gazed at the tree she so painstakingly decorated. She heard 'Silent Night' begin on the radio and smiled. It was her favorite Christmas song.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the fresh pine. This was her favorite time of the year. The music, the decorations, the excitement of the season; it all combined to create this magical, festive feeling everywhere she went. Her parents had never showed her the magic of Christmas. That had been left to the nanny.

She used to decorate living room of the huge mansion and would turn it into a magic place with lights, music, and the smell of pine. Christmas music would play as she and her sister, Haley, would spend hours helping decorate the cookies.

One of Brooke's favorite memories was having cookies and hot chocolate by the tree each year while Haley helped her write a letter to Santa. Every year she would ask for the same thing; her and Haley's parent's home for Christmas. It was a Christmas wish that never came true.

On Christmas morning she'd rush to look under the tree. Every year a present wrapped in bright red paper with a gold bow would have her name on it. Inside would be the toy she'd asked for. She knew it was from Santa because her parents always gave her clothes or money.

Brooke watched the blinking multicolored lights reflect off the tree decorations she'd collected over the years. The angel which adorned the top was the beginning. She found it in at a garage sale. The paint was chipped in a couple of spots, but Brooke knew the ornament was meant for her. She had lovingly restored it to almost new and it was something she would never get rid of.

All her presents for tomorrow were wrapped and under the tree, all except the fire truck. She couldn't find it when she had got home. It must have been left in the cab. She ended up substituting it with a card and twenty dollars. She would have to explain that to Jamie that she forgot to remind Santa about his present from her.

Taking a sip of her chocolate, she set it on a coaster on her hand carved oak coffee table. Since she'd grown up she found there was a depressing part of the season too. The coming home after the gifts have been exchanged and the dinner eaten. Coming home to the stillness of an empty home with no one to continue sharing that happiness.

It wasn't as if she wasn't searching because she was. She'd dated plenty of men. None of them were that special one meant just for her.

* * *

_Brooke purred as the lips slowly kissed down her neck. She felt the warm hand gently glide down her side to rest on her hip._

_"You look beautiful tonight." _A blush came to her cheeks for a moment, until her eyes opened wide as she sat up and turned on the light.

A cold sweat dripped down her back as she anxiously looked around the room. She climbed out of bed and nervously inspected the rest of her apartment. Checking the door locks one last time, she had a drink of water and returned to bed; leaving on the bathroom light.

Brooke lay on her back and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her eyes darted at every imagined movement in the room. The twinkle of the blinking lights in the living room didn't help as they created moving shadows on the hallway wall. After laying there watching the clock for twenty minutes, she let out a frustrated groan.

"This is ridiculous. I imagined it. It's just a dream." She rolled on her side away from the hallway shadows and closed her eyes.

* * *

_The tender kisses slowly moved inward from her shoulder to the sensitive hollow of her throat. Brooke felt the lips brush along her cheek bone; a hand lightly rested on her hip. _

_She rolled onto her back, feeling the hand slid across her tummy. The lips touched hers. They were warm and moist. The tip of his tongue teased her. She looked with sleep filled eyes at the face in front of her. The room was dark, but for the pale light illuminating his face as he looked at her._

_Her eyes traveled from the messy blonde hair to his piercing blue eyes that seemed to reflect the light like little diamonds. He had a soft smile on those wonderful lips. He leaned down and she closed her eyes as his lips found hers once again._

_She felt his lips pull away from hers, to be felt a moment later on each closed eye. Her lips touched his throat, feeling his day old growth of whiskers as she softly returned his kisses. His nose buried in her hair as his lips touched her ear._

_"Time to go my love. We'll be together soon." Brooke felt him move away and grabbed for his hand, but it was out of reach._

_"No! Don't go. I want you to stay."_

* * *

The morning sun reflected off the neighboring building casting slivers of light onto her sleeping face. Brooke blinked and turned away from the bright intrusion. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she grabbed her robe and stumbled toward the bathroom.

She leaned against the wall and let the hot water pelt her body. All the while she thought about the amazing dream she had had the night before. Turning off the water, she dried off and dressed; opting for slacks, sweater, and boots for the three block trek to the closest church.

She wasn't a very religious person. In fact Christmas was the only time she attended. It was more a tradition from when she was a child. The nanny took her and Haley each year. Now that she was on her own, it had become a part of her Christmas.

* * *

As soon as she entered the apartment, Brooke saw the box with the fire truck sat on the coffee table with a folded piece of red paper on top. The words looked like they were quickly scrawled out by someone in a hurry.

_Dear Brooke, _

_You left the fire truck at the shop. I haven't forgotten what you wanted. I couldn't bring it with me for obvious reasons, but it will arrive. Just keep believing. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Stan_

"George, did you put a package in my apartment?" Brooke asked as she called the doorman.

"Yeah, I was gonna keep it down here and leave you a message, but he insisted I put it in your apartment. I put the note he wrote on top. It's kinda hard to turn down a guy that looks like Santa, especially on Christmas."

"It's okay George. It's a present for my nephew. My sister should be arriving shortly. You can let her in without calling."

"Will do, Ms. Davis. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas George."

Brooke wrapped the truck and placed it in the huge shopping bag with the other gifts smiling as she did. At least she wouldn't have to disappoint her only nephew. She started a pot of coffee and went to change before her sister arrived to take her to her house.

She decided to wear her trademark color; red. She pulled on the form fitting knee length silk dress. She then slipped her feet into a pair of designer black shiny heels. She had just pulled her black jacket out of her closet when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and let Haley in.

"Sorry I'm late; you ready to go?" Haley asked with a bright smile. "I love your dress sis."

"Almost. I was going to have a cup of coffee before I touched up my makeup. You want one?" Brooke asked. "Thanks it's new. I've not had a chance to wear it."

"Sure, cream and sugar. You know how I like it" Haley removed her coat and sat on the couch while Brooke went to the kitchen. "So who's Stan?"

Brooke froze with a cup in each hand. Haley held the red paper in her hand.

"He has a store over on Hall Street. I bought Jamie's present there yesterday and forgot it. He was nice enough to drop it off." Haley smiled as Brooke was hit by a thought, _how did he know where I lived?_

"Awful nice of him to drive all the way here to drop that off to you. Is he a hunk?"

"I wouldn't say hunk, maybe jolly would be a better description. Nice smile, rosy cheeks, twinkling blue eyes, white hair, and long curly beard. He knows a lot about toys."

"A regular Santa Claus huh. What's the other thing you wanted?"

"It's just something I asked him for, but he didn't have on hand. How do you like my tree this year?" Haley went to look at the tree. Brooke set the cups on the table and stuffed the red paper under the couch cushion. She brought the coffee over to Haley.

"Beautiful tree Brooke, best one you've ever had."

"You should have seen me trying to get a cab holding that tree. Tons went by before this old cabbie finally stopped and picked me up. The tree wouldn't fit in his trunk so he tied it on the roof of his cab," Brooke glanced at her watch. "I better finish getting ready before my nephew starts calling."

She touched up her makeup and remembered to put in the Santa earrings her nephew gave her. Haley was waiting by the door when she stepped into the living room.

"Jamie called my cell wondering where we were. Put on your coat. I've got the bag. Let's get going. He can't wait to see his Aunt Brooke."

* * *

Rachel called Millie as soon as her family settled down from opening presents. She began giggling as soon as Millie answered.

"Leo's not here. Do you have him?" Millie chuckled.

"No and I'm sure I would have heard the fighting if Mouth found him under the tree and tried to throw him out. Maybe Santa left him at Brooke's. Hold on while I call and conference us together." Millie flipped the switch hooks and speed dialed Brooke. She flipped them again adding Rachel to the ringing line. Rachel giggled again.

"I wonder if Brooke got her coffee maker."

"You think she really asked for-"

"Hello caller number three; what is the capital of Belize?" Rachel was stunned. Millie hesitated a second.

"Uh, um Belmopan."

"That's correct. You win our grand prize of an evening with Leonardo DiCaprio for you and a friend. You will be picked up by limo, courtesy of us and you will be brought to a top secret location, where you will dine with Leo. And then you will be V.I.P guests at his charity Christmas party. Hold on so we can get your name and address." There was a long pause before either spoke.

"Millie, did you dial the wrong number?"

"I couldn't Rachel; I used the speed call like always. You don't think that our telling-"

"Right now, I'm not sure. You stay on the line with them; I'm dropping off and calling Brooke," Rachel called, but got her voice mail. "You won't believe it! Call me."

* * *

Brooke set the bag down and closed her apartment door. She laid her coat over the back of the chair and stepped out of her heels. It had been nice seeing everyone again. The dinner was good and the gift exchange was fun. Stan was right; Jamie loved the fire truck. He was still playing with it when she left.

Brooke put her presents under the tree. It made her feel like she was somehow keeping Christmas alive a little longer. She turned radio on and Christmas music filled the apartment as 'White Christmas' floated out of the speakers.

Brooke curled up on the couch, listening to the music as she watched the changing colors of the blinking lights dance across her walls and ceiling. This was the time she wanted to be held; to continue the magic of the season. But here she was alone, as always.

Brooke felt the sudden urge for coffee; not so much to drink but to smell the aroma as it brewed. She didn't know why, but she had to have it now. She filled the coffeemaker to the maximum level. Soon the heady aroma drifted throughout the apartment. She raised her head and sniffed; it was intoxicating. A soft smile appeared as she began to envision-.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted her thought. She opened it without a thought of checking who it was.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at the back of a man with a head of messy blonde hair as he looked from one end of the hall to the other.

"I'm sorry to bother you," there was a tone of confusion in his voice as he continued to stare down the hallway as if lost. "I pressed five for my Uncle's apartment, but the elevator went past it to seven and this aroma drew me to your door."

He turned to look into her radiant hazel eyes. His tone softened until it sounded like he was greeting an old friend.

"It's you!"

The change in tone startled Brooke. She looked into the deep blue eyes that had haunted her dreams last night. Her hand reached up automatically to touch his unshaven cheek. Her fingers brushed across his moist lips. She stared at him as if in a trance.

"You're here. He said to believe and now you're here." she mumbled. She had to be dreaming right now. He was captivated by her eyes.

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott. You're not going to believe this, but I had a dream about you last night. It was so real it woke me up. All I've thought about today was you. You're my-" her hand touched his.

"Soul mate. I know; it's what I asked Santa for." She guided him into the apartment and closed the door.


End file.
